Dress to Impress
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Jaune needs Coco's help with fashion.


**I watched RWBY in its entirety recently, and I was shocked at how many characters the fandom ships seldom talk or have little to no screentime. So naturally, I gotta ship these two again.**

* * *

 **Dress to Impress**

She posed in front of the mirror, hand on hip and the other lowering her sunglasses. _Good,_ Coco thought to herself, savoring the stance.

"Seeing someone special today?" Velvet asked over her book, mocking.

Coco chuckled. "Does a girl like me need an excuse to look good?"

Velvet rolled her eyes. "I'd accept that if you didn't look that good every day."

A laugh. "Why, bun, you like what you see? Should I watch how much I turn up the charm?"

The Faunus' blush summoned another bout of laughter from Coco. "Relax, Vel. I'm just joking."

"So what is your reason for today? You spent extra time on your hair."

"Jaune Arc of all people asked to meet with me," she said, giving herself another look in the mirror. "And I'll be damned if I don't dress up when I go out."

-X-

There was something about Jaune Arc she couldn't place her finger on. Something imperceptible, something unique. It was something that showed through despite his slouch and tired demeanor. Something in the way he perked up when she sat down across from him at the table at breakfast.

"Thanks for meeting me, Coco. I really need your advice." He sounded desperate, like he was running on borrowed time. Despite clearly rolling out of bed recently, Jaune pulled it together for their conversation.

"Not many people ask me for advice," Coco admitted. Outside of her team, that was.

Jaune seemed almost taken aback by the statement. "Really? I would have thought…"

Coco shrugged. "So, what do you need my help with?"

"It's Weiss Schnee. I need help impressing her. Everyone says you're the style queen of Beacon, and I thought you might be my best bet in helping me." Jaune sighed. "Weiss just won't take me seriously. I was thinking help with an outfit might be the right step?"

 _Poor man,_ Coco thought to herself, _Weiss will never accept him. How can he not see that?_

She was tempted to tell Jaune. Coco debated it, wondering if ending his suffering and killing his hope was worth it.

But instead: "We judge each other based on first impressions and appearances. You're right in thinking an outfit is the right step."

He showed off a nice set of teeth with his smile. "I knew it! Uh…so do you think you could help me with that?"

"Heh, you're adorable, Arc. I think we can fix you up with something, though." Coco thought for a moment. "Think you're available this weekend for a trip down to Vale?"

Jaune nodded with vigor. "I think that can be arranged. Thank you so much, Coco. I owe you one."

"We can figure out how you can pay me back later." Coco waved dismissively. They said their goodbyes, and Jaune scampered off to his classes.

Coco sighed. She didn't want to see his face when Weiss turned him down.

-X-

Weiss turned him down.

Coco wasn't surprised. Not by a long shot. But what did catch her unaware was what happened right after.

Jaune Arc came to her for consolation.

Her! Coco Adel, fashionista extraordinaire and acquaintance of Jaune Arc at best. Yet here he came for a shoulder to cry on.

So it was then that Coco Adel and Jaune Arc formed a friendship. It just sort of…happened.

-X-

"Are you going to the dance?" Jaune asked as he handed her a jacket. Aside from his pleasant company, Coco did appreciate how his height could thwart tall shelves.

She took the jacket and added it to the growing pile in their arms. Some outfits for her to try on, and some for him. He'd become something of an apprentice to her fashion talent.

"I had planned on it. Though I'll still need to find something to wear first." Together they walked to the changing rooms, each grabbing adjacent rooms. It was their tradition, and each would get the other's opinion on how they looked.

"I need your help with something for it," Jaune said from within his room. Coco stepped out as he did. Each remarked their distaste for the other's outfit, and went back in for round two. "I may have made a wager with Pyrrha that requires me to wear something…unconventional."

"Oh?" Coco asked, pulling off the top she was wearing. "What did you get yourself wrapped into this time?" She thumbed through some of the other options she'd brought in and selected one.

"I told Pyrrha that if she didn't get a date to the dance, I'd wear a dress," he said lightly.

Coco paused, wondering if she heard him right.

"Coco?"

"No, I heard you. But it begs the questions of…why?"

They left the rooms and Coco raised her eyebrows at Jaune. He looked _good._ With a grin, he said, "I actually like this one a lot."

Coco returned the smile. When they first started doing this, whenever she'd wear a dress that showed…generous cleavage, he'd scarcely meet her eyes. Now, he hid it better. Not perfect, but an improvement.

"You as well. The scarf is the selling point, for sure." They returned to their lairs for the next outfit.

"So you need help picking out a dress, I take it?" Coco asked.

Jaune laughed. "It sounds silly when you say it like that. But…if, and that's a big if, I'm gonna wear a dress, I'd like to look good."

"Jaune, I completely understand." A vision of Jaune Arc wearing a dress encompassed her mind. It looked far sexier than it ought to.

 _I suppose I just figured out one of my kinks,_ Coco realized through a blush. _Or maybe it's the man in it?_

Jaune's changing room door opened. Coco hastened to get her next set of attire on.

Finding a dress for Jaune? She wished Velvet were here to take pictures.

-X-

Jaune Arc didn't know when most of his free time, when not with his team, was spent with Coco. He didn't realize when he started owing Coco so many favors. And he certainly didn't know when he started falling for Coco Adel.

But at this point, he didn't care.

Whatever eyes he once had for Weiss, they had turned toward the woman he'd grown closer to over the semester.

Ren advised Jaune to do something about it before the Vytal Festival. And like all things, Ren was typically right.

-X-

"Coco?"

They were shopping at their favorite store. Over the past few months, Jaune had become almost as adept at fashion as she was.

Almost. Nothing was going to make Jaune Arc better than _the_ Coco Adel. But he was a fast learner.

"Yeah, Jaune?" she asked. When she stepped out, he was wearing a tuxedo. It was one of the few things she'd never seen the man don before.

"How do I look?" he asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

 _Hot._ "You look great!" she said, honestly. "What's the occasion?"

"Believe it or not, I have a date."

Coco blinked. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"I mean, congratulations!" Coco exclaimed, not entirely happy. Happy for him, unhappy for herself. "Who is she? Do I know her?"

He grinned. Something about that damn smile threw off her game. "Well, you might."

"Are you going to leave me in suspense?" Coco tapped her foot, curiosity getting the better of her.

"You know me." Jaune laughed. "Her name is Coco Adel."

"Who—"

Coco paused, running his sentence through her mind again.

"Coco, I don't know when I started feeling…more for you than friendship, but I'm not the type to let it lie. I understand if you don't feel the same, but if there's a chance you do, then I'd love to take you out for dinner tonight." Jaune's smile, as radiant as it was, held desperation in it. He was worried she'd say no.

"What time are you picking me up?" she asked, allowing a small smirk.

Jaune blinked, and then recovered. "Uh, does seven work for you?"

"Seven works perfectly. And now, judging from your tux, I have a dress to buy." Coco's eyes danced with laughter. "And you're gonna help me pick it out, Arc."

Her hand grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the changing room area. A goofy smile on Jaune's face and an expression of contentment on Coco's.

* * *

 **Author Notes: I was rather surprised at how popular my CocoxJaune oneshot was that I did about a year ago. Thus, this fic. I hope all of you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoy writing crack ships.**


End file.
